Pon Farr Phase Two
by nerdielady
Summary: Can a human catch Pon Farr from a Vulcan?


**Pon Farr - Phase Two**

**2270 - On board the Enterprise**

She wakes him after he has only been asleep for two hours. She is burning up with fever, moaning and tossing next to him. She was perfectly fine when he went to sleep. He cannot understand how she could have become so ill so quickly. In panic, he lays the back of his hand against her face, trying to determine exactly how hot she is. At his touch she rolls towards him, her hands upon him, groping. She moans, pushing herself towards him. He freezes. It cannot be.

She pushes her face against his chest, begins to bite him, growling low in her throat. Her hands rove over him, pulling at the loose pants he wears, ripping the fabric. This cannot be happening. His mind is blank with shock.

Her hands find him and begin to stroke, much rougher than normal, pulling him towards her heat. And she is very hot. Waves of scent lift off of her, inciting him. Trying to resist, he finds he cannot. She is too insistent, too persistent, too appealing to him. She is everything he has ever wanted and she _needs_ him. He knows that need, but does not understand why she has it _now_. She did not develop this need when it overpowered _him_. Why has it come now, three years later?

He finds it very difficult to think. She is growling at him, moaning, biting, scratching, pulling and tugging. She is growing ever more frantic. And she is so _hot_. He has never felt her skin this hot. He pulls her up over him and plunges into her. She is ecstatic. She glows. He has given her what she needs and she glories in it. She moves upon him, pulling him after her into wonder, into sensation, into joy, hot liquid ecstasy.

When she has collapsed over him, breathing heavily, he holds her close, sending soothing through their bond. She drifts close to sleep and he rolls her over onto the bed.

He rises, crosses the room to the dresser, pulls out another pair of pants, a shirt, and pulls them on. Closing the door to the bedroom, he crosses to the com station on the desk and makes two calls. The first is to the ship's medical officer, who is as concerned as he is.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, but I think your diagnosis is correct. Damn, I didn't see this one coming. The timing is just off. It doesn't match anything in any of the research we've found. Hey, you better get some clothes and stuff packed up for your son, I'll bring him down to pediatrics for a few days. That's nothing for a 2 year old to witness. I know, I know, a 2.25 year old, as I am sure he will tell me. There's no denying whose kid that is, Spock. But he doesn't need to be there."

"You are entirely correct and I had not had time to give that any thought. Thank you for that. I will have his things ready."

The second call is to the ship's captain, informing him that they will need several days of medical leave. "I cannot leave her. I do not know how long it will take. She is not following any pattern that Dr McCoy and I have found in the research we have done. This is unexpected."

Jim Kirk looks at the face of his friend in the view screen. After so many years, even he can read the emotion there. "You just take care of her. I assume you've already called Bones?" Seeing the tired nod, he continues. "Is he bringing my godson down to pediatrics until this is over? Good, I'll be sure to visit with him a couple of times every day. Get some rest while you can. And Spock, take care of her." This last said in a much softer tone.

****

Jim knows better than to call for an update. There is no telling what is going on in their quarters. But he has a hard time waiting for the call - he has something to tell his friend. When the call does come, he shares what he has heard. "You know what your son is saying? He's down there with all the nurses and day care workers wrapped around his little pointed ears and telling them that the reason he's there is that his mommy and daddy are making him a little sister." He is having trouble restraining his laughter.

Spock cocks his head and looks back. "And just what did you _think_ we were doing?"


End file.
